


Abject

by aestivali



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Riding, Shame kink, Top Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestivali/pseuds/aestivali
Summary: Alfred should say no, but...





	Abject

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



Bruce looked glorious - sweaty yet serene - as he lowered himself onto Alfred's cock. Not a sight Alfred ever thought he would see, or should see.

The rush of shame he felt only made him harder.

"We shouldn't be doing this," muttered Alfred.

"Why not?" Bruce sank a little lower. "We're both adults."

"So many reasons." Alfred clutched at the bedsheets.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, pushing down further. "Name one."

"It's just... It's wrong." _And incredible._

Bruce halted, with half Alfred's dick already inside him. "Do you want me to stop?"

Alfred groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "Don't you bloody dare."


End file.
